Encanto de Ciudad
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —... Tal vez deba visitar Ciudad Engobe más a menudo. Cosas buenas siempre pasan aquí—Hugh no podría estar más de acuerdo. [LumiousMistShipping][Viñeta].


_No tendrá reviews ni favs, pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque me gusta este ship también, y si dices algo malo al respecto, verás que mi ira es peor a la de Hidan, Y y Green juntas -3-_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokémon no me pertenece._

_**Advertencias: **__LuminousMistShipping [Hugh/Bianca]. Insinuación al CheckMateShipping [Cheren/Hilda]. Game!verse. Mucho OoC. Después de los sucesos de pokémon B2W2. _

_**Nota adicional: **__No me arrepiento de nada. HELL YES._

* * *

Hugh apoyó el codo en el brazo del sofá, y reposó la mejilla en su mano con gesto cansado. Estaba harto de ver a Nate en la televisión del centro pokémon, mostrándolo como el nuevo Campeón de la región, derrocando a Iris de su lugar. Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez, mostrando que las largas noches en velo al final tenían sus consecuencias.

Al menos esa aventura le había permitido volver a ver la sonrisa amplia de su hermana menor. Valía la pena cada segundo entrenando para vencer a los miembros del equipo Plasma que tanto daño le causaron en el pasado.

Ciudad Engobe le parecía una zona muy bonita, con las calles amplias y el armonioso paisaje que reinaba. Era su hogar, después de todo.

Una mano delgada se posó en su hombro, y una sonrisa cordial, amable, le invitó a saludar o decir algo al respecto.

—Hola, Bianca—murmuró con voz queda, apenas en un murmullo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Bianca ya se sentaba a su lado, sin darle demasiada importancia a que prácticamente el edificio estaba vacío. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero la joven desprendía un suave olor a vainilla. Golpeteó nerviosamente el suelo con la suela del zapato—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos se conocían desde que Hugh inició su viaje pokémon. Y siempre que podían, pasaban un poco de tiempo juntos. Era inevitable.

—Oh, no mucho en realidad, solo visitaba a Cheren—respondió, sorprendida de que Hugh buscara tema de conversación. Normalmente era un chico callado y cuidadoso. Aunque muy escandaloso cuando se mencionaba al equipo Plasma. Bianca no parecía darle demasiada importancia al comentario.

—¿Eres amiga de Cheren?—preguntó, sin poder mantener controlada su curiosidad. Recordó por pura inercia que él y Bianca prácticamente tenían la misma edad, solo que ella comenzó su aventura más temprano, dos años antes. Bianca apenas lo superaba por tres meses.

La ayudante se rascó la mejilla, en un intento por calmarse que no dio demasiados frutos.

—Pues... sí, podría decirse que sí...—rió, nerviosa. Hugh esperó a que continuase, fijando los orbes cafés, casi rojizos, en el rostro de la chica, solo provocando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de la adolescente—, lo conozco desde que éramos niños y él... él...

—¿Te gusta?—otra cualidad de Hugh, además de inquietar a las personas con una mirada, es que no tenía mucho tacto que se dijera a la hora de decir las cosas. El rostro de Bianca parecía una baya tamato. Desde los mofletes hasta la punta de las orejas.

—La ve-verdad es que...—balbuceó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—, antes me gustaba—admitió, en un murmullo—, pero Cheren estaba enamorado de nuestra mejor amiga. Cuando vine a ver, ya eran novios—susurró, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos verdes brillaron por un segundo—, de todas maneras no importa.

Hugh se preguntó qué debía hacer ahora. ¿Qué podía decirle para consolarla?

Con torpeza, movió el brazo para rodear los hombros delgados de la entrenadora, acercándola más a él, si eso era posible, y estampando los labios en su sien. Percibiendo la calidez que llenaba su propio estómago con el pasar de los segundos. Ella no dijo nada, pero se acurrucó contra su pecho, abrazando a Hugh con fuerza.

—Si no fue capaz de ver lo que sentías por él, no te merece—dijo, apenas audible. Bianca asintió, soltando una pequeña risita que revolvió el estómago de Hugh... ¿nervioso?¿él?

—Gracias—contestó, pasando los dedos por su cabello puntiagudo, haciéndole cosquillas—. Me gusta cómo es—dijo, feliz y con el corazón bombeando en su pecho, constante y rápido.

—Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice.

—¿Quién fue la primera?

—Mi hermanita.

—Hm... ¿podrías presentármela algún día?

Hugh pareció pensarlo un poco.

—Si te presento, tiene que ser bajo un título. Amiga, mejor amiga...—Bianca le interrumpió antes de que continuara, dándole un beso en los labios, apenas un roce que duró lo suficiente como para sonrojar toda la cara de Hugh—mhm...¿novia?

—Me parece bien. Al parecer tú si puedes ver las cosas, Hugh.

—Gracias, Bianca.

—... Tal vez deba visitar Ciudad Engobe más a menudo. Cosas buenas siempre pasan aquí.

Hugh no podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

_I'M SHAMELESS. OH FUCK YES. _

_**~Ravie.**_

_**4W350M3 *lentes cúl***_


End file.
